


Blind Date

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 890fifth, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks he’s been stood up by his blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the [890 Fifth Avenue's](http://890fifth.tumblr.com) biweekly Steve/Tony prompt challenge. Round Three was "Flash Fiction" -- all prompt responses under 500 words.

Steve had his second drink at the bar, under the sympathetic watch of the bartender. He wasn’t particularly pleased to be giving off the air of a man stood up by his date. But that was exactly what Steve was. He paid his bar bill and decided he had waited too long for his no-show date.

Natasha convinced Steve to agree to a single date and told him to show up at a particular restaurant on a Friday. When he asked about the person all he got were conspiratorial grins from all involved. Clint gleefully said that he would be meeting a very nice guy with a rose boutonniere. No name, no phone number, nothing.

He wondered briefly what Tony was up to.

On his way out Steve was distracted by the view. The staff had strung up lights across the outside patio and the Chrysler Building lit up soared above them. He remembered when he watched the skyscraper going up. Just a little reminder of his other life in another time. And other failed dates and misconnections.

Feeling melancholic and disappointed, Steve figured he could go home and find something to watch on television or read mission and training reports. Knowing himself it would probably be the reports. Not much of an exciting Friday night but pretty much par for the course. He should probably pick up his favorite microbrew on the way home.

As he reached the doorway, he bumped into a frantic Tony. “Tony!” he exclaimed. “Surprised to see you here.”

Tony looked equally shocked to see Steve. “Hey. Yeah, wasn’t expecting you.” He looked around the room. “I’m meeting a date here.”

“That’s what I’m here for too. But he never showed.”

Tony frowned. “What a shame – leaving Mr. All-American all on his lonesome. A crime in fact.”

Steve smiled. Tony could always immediately brighten his day. And Tony looked fascinating in his pinstriped suit with collar open at the neck. “Thanks. Where’s your date?”

“He’s probably gone by now. I got held up in a meeting, and Natasha refused to give me a number so I couldn’t even text to say I was late.”

“Natasha set up you up on a date?”

Tony looked at his lapel, started to laugh, and flicked at the rose in Steve’s suit pocket. “I can’t believe they pulled it off.” He stuck his hand out to shake Steve’s. “Hi, I’m Tony Stark.” He gave a blindingly brilliant smile.

Stunned, Steve responded, “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Let’s get dinner and we can swap life stories,” Tony said. He asked the hostess to seat them outside on the patio.

After they were seated, Tony said, “I’m glad it was you after all.”

Steve reached over to squeeze Tony’s hand. “I’d say tonight was already a success.”

“That’s only because I rescued you from reading reports,” Tony said. He squeezed Steve’s hand back and smiled.


End file.
